tombrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall Bugs
wall slope bug vidya Wall Bugs Flare-Wall Bug Discovered by apel. This very useful bug works only in TR4, TR5 and custom levels. Drop a flare near a wall, face away from the wall near the flare, and press Action and Duck. The pick-up animation causes Lara to move backwards slightly, embedding her in the wall! If the wall is below a surface (horizontal or sloping), Lara bugs onto the surface as if she is performing a corner bug, and then stands or slides off, depending on the degree of slope. If the wall has a ceiling above, or goes all the way to the “sky”, Lara remains standing and embedded in the wall. Now you can perform trigger bugs. If the geometry is right she may bug through a ceiling. Any method of getting the flare near the wall is OK, but there are three fast methods. Draw a flare as you approach the wall and stop against it. Then either: 2018-08-05 21-20-27.jpg|Step back and turn to this angle 2018-08-05 21-21-11.jpg|Or, turn left to an angle between these two: 2018-08-05 21-21-05.jpg|Or, turn left to an angle between these two: Then draw a weapon (to drop the flare), roll and holster the weapon to put your back to the wall. Hold Action and crouch. Lara backs into the wall and picks up the flare. In the second method Lara will also make a sudden shift to her right (which takes no time). Here's a video of it. Two embedding methods are shown. Another way to embed is to run to the wall, Look up and draw, and roll. Because the flare is in her left hand, Lara can turn almost 45 degrees to the right and have this work, but less to the left (found by Deszka). You can also just stop a little from the wall and turn to the appropriate angle, but that takes practice. In TR4, Lara usually takes the flare with her; if the ground is sloping she may not. Use it again for a flare cancel or another flare-wall bug. The bug also works with torches, but often Lara leaves the torch. Item-Wall Bug This is similar to the flare-wall bug and works in TR2 often, and at least when you kill Pierre in TR1. Kill an enemy so he drops an item close to a wall, stand with your back to the wall looking at the item and pick it up. Lara moves backward into the wall; if she’s deep enough, do a continuous turn to face toward the wall (within a large range of angles) and jump vertically or run forward. Lara bugs to the ledge above or if there’s no top to the wall, she remains there flickering – flicker motion can be started with Roll. This video in Venice shows it. Reported by xRikux89 and apel. Ladder-Wall Bug This ingenious bug from chreden works only in TR2, but it has quite a few useful spots. When Lara is climbing a ladder using only her hands, her feet swing to the sides so much that if you release Action at the proper moment, she embeds in the wall beside her. The swinging can be from climbing, descending or even traversing. Turn toward the wall as you drop. Holding Forward sometimes aids embedding, at other places that makes it harder. Because the swinging is not symmetrical Lara bugs into a wall to her left more easily. Lara may fall to the ground still embedded, or she may bug up immediately. Flicker motion can sometimes be started; a variety of actions are possible. Video 1 shows a case in Bartoli's Hideout. Video 2 is an example in Floating Islands from the discoverer. Wall-Slope Bug This works only in TR1. A jump at a wall can cause Lara to to bug to its top. It may work where a vertical wall meets a slightly-sloping floor, or where a slightly-sloping wall meets a horizontal floor. Found by AKA. Here are two examples in the City of Vilcabamba, on the roof with reddish wedges. Case 1: Slope down to the wall. 2018-08-05 21-21-19.jpg|Here's Lara one sidestep from the wall, just barely off the sloping square: 2018-08-05 21-21-25.jpg|A reasonably wide range of angles. Case 2: Slope up to the wall When the slope is up toward the wall, the range of angles is rather wide. Face parallel to the wall, sidestep against it, and sidestep away once. Then everything between the two following angles lets the bug work. 2018-08-05 21-21-38.jpg 2018-08-05 21-21-34.jpg There's an overhang at this spot, so Lara just falls down, but the bug is working. The bug still works if you face the wall, take up to 7 sidesteps toward the wall (alternating directions, of course) or 1 away from the wall. Of course during a speedrun you'll prefer a faster method of reaching a spot in that range. Springboard-Wall Bug Another aid to TR2 from chreden. This location in Ice Palace is the only useful example so far. Springboards exist only in this level and Temple of Xian. TimmyAkmed has found that this does NOT work with the original Tomb2.exe file. Apply the multipatch from tombraiderchronicles, and it will. Category:Glitches